When Angels Fly Away
by Of.Winged.Poets
Summary: MR song-fic. to When Angels Fly Away-Cold. contains different POVs from different parts of the series. Lots of angst. Lots of Fax. Bad summary, just check it out. One shot.


This is a one shot to the song When Angels Fly Away by Cold. It's in a bunch of separate sections from different point of views. The parts are from all over the series. I think you can pretty much figure it out though. The first 2 (Max and Ari) would be from the 2nd sort of. They are sort of in order. The next 3 could be from the 1st, also sort of in order. The others are pretty easy to follow. If you need guidance, just contact me.

I don't own MR.

* * *

Max:

The School faded to a speck beneath me. Jeb's face smiled up at me, a sick pride on his twisted face. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I knew that the road was just going to get tougher. I knew that fighting was probably going to kill me in the end, but I couldn't give them the satisfaction of giving in. Sadly, the others were along for the ride as well. i could only try to keep them safe.

I had a mission to destroy the School, the scientists, so I didn't feel bad when the building beneath me burst into orange and gold flames. The sky glowed with an eerie reflection of the explosion. Iggy and Gazzy grinned triumphantly. I closed my eyes for a moment. An image of my father's face being consumed by fire flickered beneath my eyelids. It smiled proudly at me. I snapped them open. I didn't feel guilty, not at all.

_I'll make a soldier's decision to fly away  
Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery  
I can see the sky light up and the ground explode_

Ari:

Maximum Ride flew overhead. Her pale hair flittered in the sunlit breeze. it was almost too picturesque. She thought she was so great. He knew better. She was no better than him. He sadly set his Gameboy on the branch beside him. The tree sagged with his weight. he only had one chance, one shot. He better not miss. Dad had said he was proud. Ari didn't want to ruin this.

He picked up his gun. It was a special issue, top of the line. He felt its familiar weight in his hands. Ari took aim. In his sight, Maximum Ride flew on as if nothing was wrong, thinking she was invincible. Ari proved how wrong she was as he let a bullet fly.

"Max!" A cry came. Ari watched as she fell from the sky like a rock.

_Not so invincible now._ He thought, smiling a wolfish grin. That's what she got for ignoring him. He picked up his Gameboy, happily. Dad will be so proud.

_Got my sights locked in, I can see you breathe  
Then I watched you fall and somebody screamed  
It's the saddest thing when angels fly away_

Angel:

The slimy thoughts of the scientists assaulted me from all sides. Beneath, their greedy minds she found the cluster of frightened half-thoughts that belonged to her fellow mutants. They didn't believe there was a way out. Angel did. Angel knew that Max would come for her.

She wished she was at home in her comfortable bed in the "E" shaped house. She wished she were warm and safe in Max's arms. She tried to pretend she was home, but the cold floor of the cage made it impossible. Reality pushed through her dreams, harsh and cruel.

The little creatures across the room shivered in their cages.

_It's okay. _She thought to them. _Max will come._ They just shivered harder. Angel sighed and glared at the scientist who had just entered the room.

_It still thinks it'll be saved. Stupid Experiment. Doesn't she know that we've got the others nicely tied up? We'll be finished with her before they even arrive. _Angel's heart dropped. It couldn't be true, could it? She detected no sign of falsity in the scientist's thoughts. Max would never stop fighting for her, but maybe she should have a backup plan, just in case.

Angel started thinking. Was there a way out. She couldn't see one. She was just so tired and hungry. She slumped against the walls of her cage.

_It's okay, Max. If you can't make it, I forgive you._ She thought, knowing that Max couldn't hear her. Angel was trapped in hell with no escape. Her hoped leaked out little by little, but she still clung abstinently to the last remains of it. She was beginning to forget the sound of Max's voice as she tucked Angel in, the feel of Iggy's fingers as they brushed lightly over her face. It was all becoming lost to the fatigue and starvation. She fought to hold on, to remember, to hope. Some of the scientists looked at her kindly. Jeb came by and smiled at her. It would never be enough. They had no idea what real kindness was. Maybe they'd never been loved like Angel had.

_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back, it's alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you_

Gazzy&Iggy:

Iggy and Gazzy flew fast over the Eraser camp. Their plan had been put in motion. The ground beneath them was snaked with paths of flammable liquid.

"Now." Gazzy said. Iggy swooped low and ignited the path that Gazzy directed him to. They flew high and fast, but they could still feel the heat beneath them as the ground exploded.

"Yes!"Gazzy pumped his fist in the air. "That's for my sister!"

"What does it look like?" Iggy questioned. Iggy still hated to ask that question, even after so long.

"It's crazy. Oh man, they're totally caught in the fire..." Gazzy began explaining.

For the first time, Gazzy felt useful, brave. For once, it didn't matter that he was young. He could even make himself believe that Max had left him behind for this purpose, like on some subconscious level she had known he could take out some Erasers. Gazzy had been through a lot for a little kid, but none of it seemed to matter in that moment. He felt strong, like Max.

The explosion sounded incredible. Iggy could make out the frustrated shouts of the Erasers, the crackle of the flames. Max would be so proud...once she finished yelling at them. Iggy smirked a little. Max's rage really didn't bother him too much. He was still a little mad that she had made him stay home. He shook his head. His own self doubt was enough to drive him insane, so instead he concentrated on the sounds of chaos below. Eventually, the fire quieted. Things began to get more silent.

"Come on, Iggy. Let's go get my sister." Gazzy said. They turned and headed away.

_Got a badge from my scars just the other day  
Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity  
I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road_

Nudge:

Nudge desperately wanted to find her mother. Why shouldn't she be allowed to see her? Fang was being so stubborn. Nudge glared as they swooped past a TV, looking for Max. On the screen, a mother cried for her lost daughter. Nudge's heart constricted. Had her own mother cried for her?

She began to wonder if she should just ditch fang and go her own way. No, Max would kill her. What if Max was dead? Why else would she stay away for so long? Fang seemed certain she was okay. Nudge heaved a heavy sigh. She would stay the course. It was what Jeb had taught them to do.

_Like a haunting page from our history  
Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream  
It's the saddest thing when angels fly away_

Fang:

Fang watched as Max became a little speck on the distant pink horizon. She always ran away. His heart ached with hurt and rejection. He could still taste her on his lips.

"Iggy, you're in charge." Fang called and took off into the air. His dark wings snapped open, catching the breeze. He didn't try to follow Max. One rejection was enough for that night, and he'd never be able to catch her anyway.

He couldn't understand why Max didn't feel it. Every time he looked at her electricity jolted through his veins. She was the only one that he wanted, but she always flew away.

Finally, he returned to camp. Max returned a few minutes later. When he saw her, silhouetted in light from the golden sunset, it felt like he'd been punched in the gut. She was so damn beautiful. She shot him an I'm-not-going-to-talk-about-it look. He gave her a whatever-you-say look, but his heart broke a little when she turned away.

_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back, it's alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you  
If you can't be strong tonight, love makes you sad, it's alright  
No one could ever worry half as good as you_

Fang&Max:

Pain was foremost in his mind. Ari had brought him to the brink of death. It would've been so easy to just slip away into the darkness, but Max's voice called him back.

She needed him to stay. Max couldn't face losing her best friend. So many emotions were overwhelming her, and she wanted out. For just one moment, she wanted to be able to break down. She wanted to not be Maximum Ride, just for a minute. She didn't know what made her do it, but she kissed him, and it felt so good, so right. She broke the kiss in shock. It almost hurt to think about how perfect it had been. Horror filled her. What if Fang didn't feel the same? She could have ruined everything.

Fang opened his eyes slowly. Max was the first thing he saw. He could still feel the press of her soft lips on is. How strange, how perfect, how right. He couldn't believe what he was feeling, but then he saw her face. She looked completely disgusted at her own actions. Was she just worried about him, about his reaction, or did she regret the kiss already. Doubt was almost enough to make him recoil back into himself, but then her soft hand brushed his forehead. It was okay. He felt a rush of relief. Somehow, he just knew that Max was just worrying too much, as usual. He'd have to convince her that everything was okay...later. he closed hi eyes, keeping the image of Max with him as he fell into unconscious._  
_

_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back, it's alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you  
You can't be strong tonight, love makes you sad, it's alright  
No one could ever worry half as good as you_

* * *

What do you think? It kind of randomly popped into my head. I hope you like it.


End file.
